


铁盾：触手（上篇）

by XIAONING



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	铁盾：触手（上篇）

对于为什么来到这个世界，美国队长有点茫然，上一秒还跟钢铁侠针对一批生化武器作出应对。下一秒被一个突然打开的传送门，莫名传送到这里。无法知道他还在不在地球，也无法确定现在的时间，因为他正在丛林里找出路，头顶上太阳没有动过，Steve无法辨别方向。  
树木长得比热带雨林的还要高大，密密麻麻的，树干上缠满了巨大的藤蔓植物。Steve越过时，看见上面布满滑腻的黏液，一滴一滴地滴进泥土中。身边总感觉有东西爬行的声音传来，可回头视线内并没有什么。美国队长抿了抿唇，聚精会神地戒备着，就在他想再迈开一步时，才发现右脚被藤蔓悄无声息地绊住了。Steve皱眉，刚想用盾牌砸开藤蔓，其余伺机而动的藤蔓迅速向他袭来，一条快速缠紧他拿盾的手腕，另一条缠着他的腰。Steve正想踢开脚下的藤蔓，结果脚下一绊，跌倒似的整个身体腾空起来。可预期被藤蔓扔出去意料并没有发生，反而是那些藤蔓将他勒得紧紧的。  
Steve脊背发麻，眼睁睁看着那些黏液从他的制服上滴下，然后开始腐蚀衣料。莫不是这些藤蔓就是那些生化武器？腐蚀液一路蔓延，无孔不入，将制服腐蚀得破破烂烂的，只留下最里面的网衣内衬，奶子被网衣勒得凸出来，腐蚀液从上面掠过，滚烫但又毫不伤害皮肤，只是留下一丝奇异的感觉，乳尖一下子挺立起来。Steve自由的手伸过去，想掰开藤蔓，不料脖子忽然被蛇一样的藤蔓缠紧，而且越缠越紧，迫使他为了空气张开口，藤蔓的尖端径直伸进他口中。  
“唔……”Steve拉扯那条在他口中不断放肆的藤蔓，尖端强行撬开他的牙齿，搅动他的舌头，那腥臭的液体毫无防备地滑入他咽喉，令他作呕。咽不下一丝丝从嘴角滴下，同样滴入泥土里。  
Steve发现身体开始热起来了，连着被腐蚀液滑过的皮肤也痒得不像话，两颗乳尖被藤蔓若有似无地戏弄，一会儿好奇地用尖端戳戳，一会用粗壮的身体挤压过，不一会两颗乳头便被玩得又红又肿。  
有毒吗？美国队长推测，如果能熬过这波新陈代谢，或许他能逃出去。藤蔓好像觉得灌够了液体，从他嘴里撤出。然后亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脖子，莫名让让Steve想起那只，也总是缠着他的“大猫”。  
“你干什么？” Steve涨红着脸，全身肌肉绷得紧紧的，半空中形成一条漂亮的线条。尖被两条滑溜溜的藤蔓玩弄，然后故意向下按压揉进去，他全身都是汗。刚才还在跟他撒娇的藤蔓，这回好像又对他的屁股有兴趣了，从裤头钻进去，滑过阴囊，一路来到后穴口。裤子的扣子一下子崩开，随着藤蔓时不时戏弄般去戳他后穴口。壳子也因它的动作越褪越下，将阴茎顶端露了出来，立即又有另一条藤蔓缠绕上来。  
Steve极其厌恶这种情况，身体被喂了药，阴茎被藤蔓缠着上下摩擦，已经有了反应，挺得高高的。那藤蔓的尖端还恶意地想钻进他的尿道口，不住地在尿道口周围搔刮，那火烧火燎的刺痛感使Steve浑身痉挛，又痒得不像话，每一寸肌肤都想有人来帮他挠。不一会，那阴茎口便有无数白浊挤出来，一丝丝气泡又被藤蔓戳掉。  
“混账……”  
后穴口那条藤蔓想强行钻进去，它滑溜溜地将皱褶口涂得湿哒哒的，可就在它伸进去时，忽然传来一个声音——  
“这还真是……”钢铁侠从另一边密林走出来，看见美国队长被吊在半空的景象，恶作剧地勾起嘴唇，“出其不意。”  
那些藤蔓看见Tony，先是愣了愣般没有动作，随后疯狂地向他冲过来。Tony刚伸手想发动掌心炮，那些藤蔓忽然如同大狗一样，讨好地去蹭他的小腿。  
美国队长：“……”这待遇差别也太大了吧？  
“怎么回事？”Tony越过这些藤蔓，走到Steve身边，只见他全身衣服都破败不堪，只有网衣还是完好的，硬生生地将他的乳首挤了出来。阴茎应该是射过了，那些藤蔓还在顺着白浊往里钻。  
“帮……”我字还没说出来，那藤蔓又再一次钻进美国队长嘴里，余下只能发出难受的呜咽，“唔……”  
“看来美国队长在这里玩得挺尽兴的。”Tony说着，手握着了还被藤蔓玩弄的阴茎，上下撸动起来。  
美国队长身体一下起伏，藤蔓与男人的手不同，Tony的手又热，还老练地知道该如何服侍得他欲罢不能。Steve说不了话，可身体的反应十分诚实，不住地抬起屁股，用阴茎顶弄Tony手心。  
“你到底被喂了多少药？”看见美国队长的反应，Tony知道肯定被喂了什么药。那些藤蔓邀功似的，缠上他的另一条腿，将两条腿完全打开，再曲起，将后穴完全暴露在钢铁侠面前。  
“托……唔……”Steve难堪地看见Tony盯着自己后穴的眼神，藤蔓时不时地戳着穴口，在自己恋人面前被奸淫。肉壁难受地蠕动着，像烧起来一样难受。  
虽然知道肯定有问题，可恋人在这种情况下，Tony忍得住不上就不是男人了。所以让Steve察觉有东西撞了进来，同时乳尖被咬着时，身体一下子曲成了一个不可思议的角度，他被吊在半空，所有的着力点都在Tony的那玩意和藤蔓上。  
Tony咬着他刚被虐得红肿可怜的肉粒，抿着唇吸吮起来，几乎要将他的灵魂给吸出来，又痛又痒。Steve脚趾卷缩起来，双腿自动自觉地夹着了Tony的腰。肉壁像是火炉一样，几乎要将Tony融化在里面。藤蔓刚撤出Steve的嘴，下一刻便被钢铁侠吻住，下身也跟着动起来。那毒不知道是否会被传染，Tony觉得身体越来越热，动作越来越粗暴，将美国队长腾空的身体操得不住摇晃。“唔……唔……”嘴巴被堵住，只能发出难受的呜咽，后穴被阴茎撞得又痛又爽，酥麻使身体阵阵战栗，夹紧的双腿，几乎要将Tony的腰夹断。  
“Steve……”Tony腰部像上了马达似的，不断向前挺动，相连的地方不住地有更多液体渗出，滴到藤蔓上。那些藤蔓高兴极了，开始攻击Steve其它的敏感点。  
Steve被操得又想射了，依然被堵住的顶端使得阴茎涨快要爆炸了。后穴剧烈地痉挛起来，死死地咬着Tony，直到藤蔓似乎玩够了，从阴茎顶端扯出来，随着山崩地裂的高潮，Steve痉挛般扭曲着身体，前后一起高潮了。肉壁挤压着阴茎，仿佛要将他也吸射一样。可同时，Steve听到一声幼儿般的声音，“mommy！”  
“？？？？？？？”钢铁侠明显也听到了，正一脸茫然地看着他。随后那声音又想起了，“daddy！”  
钢铁侠与美国队长这才反应过来，这声音是那些藤蔓发出的。


End file.
